villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Caturamon
Caturamon is the Dog Deva who works for the Sovereign Baihumon, and a major villain in Digimon Tamers, and a minor one in Digimon Xros Wars. In Digimon Tamers, he, like the other Devas, serves the Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon. Appearance Caturamon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that resembles a blue armored monster-like dog. He also has the ability to shape-shift into a hammer. ''Digimon Tamers'' Caturamon works for Zhuqiaomon, and the leader of the Devas. After Impmon was defeated by Indramon, Caturamon contacted him from the Digital World and promised him the power he did not have. However Impmon then had to destroy the Tamers and although at first reluctant Impmon finally agreed. Caturamon then brought him back to the Digital World and took Impmon to where Zhuqiaomon gave him the power to Digivolve to Beelzemon. After Beelzemon had defeated Infermon, Caturamon ordered him to destroy the Tamers and later brought him to the Tamers. Caturamon made himself known to the Tamers on two occasions: one where he abducted Calumon and brought him to the Sovereigns and another where he tried to kill Lopmon for her betrayal. The latter ended up with Caturamon being destroyed by Gallantmon after he mortally injured Terriermon with his Treasure Mallet attack. Beelzemon took advantage of his proprietor's death by absorbing his data (it's implied he had been planning on doing this at some point himself, as he called Caturamon a filthy dog, and said he'd gotten what he deserved), and giving him a power boost in the process. As he died, he screamed, "LONG LIVE THE SOVEREIGN!!!" before being absorbed by Beelzemon. Apparently he competes with Makuramon for praise from their master and detests humans just as much as the other Deva with Lopmon being the exception, as he voiced his disgust while Suzie Wong clung to Lopmon. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' Caturamon works for Musyamon as one of his guards. Profile He serves the Four Holy Beasts member, Baihumon, he is one of the Twelve Devas. He serves as leader of the Devas, because he has the personality that if he cannot point to something clearly, he won't act on a hunch. He can change into the "Treasure Mallet". Attacks *Howl of the Heavens - Creates a shockwave that can send his enemies flying. *Treasure Mallet - Turns into a hammer to attack his enemies. Gallery Caturamon.jpg Caturamon.gif|Caturamon Caturamon_DT.jpg Trivia *Like Makuramon, Caturamon is a more major villain than any of the other Devas, second only in number of episode appearances to Makuramon and Antylamon/Lopmon (who switches sides) and the one who made the deal with Impmon to digivolve him into Beelzemon the first time. *Caturamon is one of the two Devas to have his data absorbed when he is destroyed, the other ironically being his rival Makuramon. He is also the only Digimon in the series whose data is absorbed by a different Digimon than the one who destroyed him. *Caturamon is given a similarity to the devil due to Impmon's deal with him, and he says "Relinquish your soul". *His voice actor is; Tom Wyner, who also does the voice of Devimon, Devidramon, MarineDevimon, and Koh. *Caturamon is the overall secondary antagonist of the series; as well as the arch-nemesis of the Tamers and their Digimon. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Genderless Category:Deal Makers Category:Posthumous Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enforcer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence